And Then There Was Love
by Ashe1
Summary: Shinji wants to show his love to Asuka but she'll have none of it. But when Shinji rises to defend her in combat her thoughts on him are shaken to the ground.


**Neon Genesis EVANGELION  
And Then There Was Love  
**Fic by Ashe

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion and its characters are trademarked and copyright by Gainax and ADV Films. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to make money so do not distribute it with that purpose in mind!

Warning:   
This story contains twitterpation, violence, swearing, angst, death, a warm water penguin and of course a whole host of Evangelion characters. There are no real spoilers in this fic at least as far as I can tell. Anything you get here you could get off the back of the Video box, only this is a tad more interesting than the back of a box. Enjoy. 

**And Then There Was Love  
**Fic by Ashe

Asuka got up groggily as usual. She slapped at her alarm clock to turn off its incessant call and slipped her legs over the side of the bed. She still couldn't stand this. She hated getting up in the mornings, especially when she had school to look forward to. All those stupid boys did was stare. Didn't they understand Kaji had already chosen her?

It wasn't so bad to be the center of attention, and she'd made a friend in the class representative, but even she didn't understand the responsibility of it all. No one did. Well, she shouldn't think that. Rei and Shinji understood, but Shinji didn't understand her and Rei would never talk to anyone except Gendo. The only one she had left to understand her was Kaji, and Misato of all people distracted him.

Asuka sighed and stood up unbuttoning the shirt she'd slept in the night before and looking through her closet for that horrible school uniform. She could see why Kaji would want Misato, feelings from the past and all that, but Asuka was here now, and more than willing while Misato wanted nothing to do with him. Asuka shook her head as she tied the bow on. She'd never understand adults.

She walked over to the door listening quietly for any kind of conversation going on in the kitchen. Asuka had learned a little bit more about Shinji and Misato through this door than any direct conversation, and although she hated doing it, she hated not knowing what was going on even more. Hearing just the usual sounds of breakfast, Misato drinking a beer and Shinji eating whatever he'd whipped up this morning, Asuka slid the door to her room open and walked out casually. Before she slid into her seat at the breakfast table Asuka closed the door again. She hated Shinji looking in on her room. It gave her a weird feeling to see him peeking in there. It was her room alone, he wasn't allowed.

She pulled back her chair and entered their little cone of silence, pulling herself up to the table to partake of whatever Shinji had made. It smelled good whatever it was. It was then she saw the rose. It threw her for a second, making her cock her head to the side as she looked at it dumb-founded. "Who would give me a rose?" she wondered to herself. "Kaji!" she almost yelled picking up the rose to smell it. Asuka snatched up the card sitting next to it and began reading. Shinji could only site next to her blushing. Misato sat watching quietly; her beer sitting untouched this morning.

Asuka read the note. Blinking a few times to make sure she was awake, she looked first at Misato and then at the blushing Shinji. She screamed rather loudly and grabbed the rose, tossing it on the floor to meet a rather abrupt end with the heel of he foot.

"I don't like you! I'm not for you! Don't you get it?" she yelled at Shinji. Asuka grabbed a few pieces of toast and stormed out of the apartment, heading for the class reps' house. She needed to vent.

Shinji could only sit at the table, looking down at the crushed rose on the floor. Several tears welled up in his eyes and he looked to Misato for comfort. Misato looked almost as crushed as him. 

"Oh Shinji-kun," she began, but it was too late, he'd already bolted for his room, slamming the door behind him. Misato didn't bother to try it, knowing full well that it'd be locked. She hung her head and tossed the full can of beer back in the fridge. Why wouldn't Asuka just give poor Shinji a shot? Asuka seemed to be the only one that didn't know Kaji and herself were dating again. It was going to be a long day after all.

*** 

Across the island of Japan, a dark object emerged from the water. It was the stuff of nightmares, of pain, of creation. It had no discernible limbs, and its head was round like a plate with a terrible design etched on it. It marched slowly inland. One destination was on its mind, Tokyo-3. It had one terrible purpose, and soon that would be fulfilled. It would test the metal of the NERV complex like the others that came before it. 

It was an Angel.

*** 

Asuka sighed as she waited for the class rep to get ready for school. She must've hit her on an off day. Usually she was up before Asuka got up. Asuka leaned against the doorframe to Horaki's room, her left foot bouncing against the floor. She just wanted today to be over with. Tomorrow Kaji would be taking her to an amusement park out of the way from it all where she could relax and get close with him. And she'd be away from the entire EVA project for a bit. She needed that. She needed to be away from him. 

"Who does Shinji think he is?" Asuka asked the Class Rep, not really expecting an answer. 

"Maybe he likes you?" asked the Class Rep poking her head out of her closet. 

"He's not allowed to like me! Kaji is the only one that matters." 

"But you think he's cute," added the Class Rep. 

"But he's too quiet and he's boring. I can't possibly date a boring person." 

Horaki could only shake her head. It was always like this whenever any of the boys noticed Asuka. Only this time Asuka wouldn't let it go. She knew what Shinji had done had bothered Asuka, but maybe bothered wasn't the right word. Shinji had hit a nerve. The Class Rep smiled. This could prove interesting indeed. She may even be able to get closer to Shinji's friend through it. She sighed, knowing that her approach was the most honest and direct route. 

*** 

Misato pulled her shoes on as she headed for the door. Quietly, she eased her way up to Shinji's door, placing her ear against it. She wanted to know he was ok before she went to NERV's headquarters to start her shift. Not hearing anything, as usual, she decided to risk a little advice, not that hers was the greatest on life and love, but she figured any kind words would help right now. 

"Shinji-kun," she said through the door. "This isn't your first or last love I'm sure. It's not your fault if she doesn't share your feelings, nor is it your fault that if she does she's denying them. Just be yourself and it will turn out ok. If you need me give me a call. I'm heading out. If you do stay home, please make sure Pen-Pen gets something to eat. Have a good day, Shinji-kun." 

She pulled her jacket from the wall and headed out the door and on her way to work. Shinji slid open the door to his room to make sure the coast was clear and then headed out to the kitchen. Misato had picked up the rose for him and wrapped up his breakfast for re-heating. He didn't really feel all that hungry, so he pulled the fish from the fridge to prepare Pen-Pen's meal. Maybe he could find something to look forward to today after all. 

He pulled apart the fish and began separating them by size and appearance. Pen-Pen could be very picky after all and only accepted the best. Sometimes Shinji wondered if the genetically engineered penguin ate better than he did.

*** 

Kesuke and Touji sat in the classroom of the school, waiting for Shinji to show up. As usual Kesuke was taking as much footage as he could with his cameras around the school. He had a feeling about today and was not about to waste it. Touji on the other hand, not only looked bored but was playing the part rather well. He leaned up against the wall near the window, hoping he'd be able to pry Kesuke away long enough to talk about something, anything. Touji caught a glimpse of blue out of the corner of his eye and saw Rei sitting down at her usual desk. He hadn't even heard her come in. As usual. 

Touji looked around the room as the few kids who remained in Tokyo-3 began to take their seats. It was almost time for class to start and still no Shinji. That was very unlike him. That's when it dawned on him that Shinji had probably gone through with his plan. Touji smacked his forehead and turned to look out the window. 

Sure enough, Asuka and Horaki were headed their way. 

"Kesuke," started Touji. 

"I know! I see her! And she's with the class rep again!" 

Touji sighed and put his hand on Kesuke's shoulder. "And who don't you see or haven't you seen yet this morning?" 

"Oh." The realization set in on Kesuke. "You don't think that…" 

Touji could only shake his head. 

"You think that he.. that he .. tried the flower thing?" 

Kesuke grabbed up his camera bag and began tugging Touji out of the room. 

"What are you waiting for? We gotta get outta here before Asuka and the class rep show up! We need to go talk to Shinji and find out what happened! Unless you'd rather talk to her?" 

Touji practically bolted for the door as the two boys snuck through the back halls and out the door on the way to Misato's.

***

The UN commanders surveyed the situation grimly. They'd followed the angel's advance since they'd observed it a mile from the shoreline. They'd sent in their aircraft mainly to observe it, but it had attacked the aircraft forcing the pilot's to retaliate. It wasn't doing anything to the angel at all, and they had heard nothing from NERV about this recent Angel attack. It worried the three generals. 

"We need to contact NERV about this."

"You think they don't already know?"

"No. The third evolved right before our eyes. What if this one has gone beyond their ability to detect it?"

The other two generals slumped in defeat. Their comrade was correct. The first called to his aide.

"Alert Mr. Ikari. Let him know that there is an Angel on its way to them. Let them know quickly as all our lives ride on this."

***

Misato and Kaji shared a long and passionate kiss as the elevator locked into position between floors. The emergency stop switch flipped to the on position with little effort on his part. The two pulled apart and stood gazing into each other's eyes. Kaji was holding back quite a bit from Misato, and she knew. But she also knew he'd tell her eventually. He always did. Now was not really the time for games. 

"Kaji, you and I have to talk," said Misato as she leaned him against the paneling of the elevator.

"You know I can't talk to you about this place," said Kaji motioning to the NERV headquarters.

Misato shot him a look that just screamed, 'Silly man.' "Not about this place! I'll get that out of you eventually. No, I'm talking about Asuka! She's very attached to you and I don't think it's healthy for her. It's healthy for her to have a crush, yes. It's not healthy for her to be after someone who is involved."

Kaji began scratching the back of his head nervously. "I take it you want me to talk to her about the problem?" Misato simply nodded her head at him. "But you don't understand, Katsuragi. She's so hard to talk to! She won't understand, and it'll end up as a big mess."

Misato took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, daring him to speak any further against her wishes. Kaji tried to look anywhere but at Misato, but his attempt failed miserably. He sighed in exasperation and lowered his head in apparent defeat. 

"All right I'll talk to Asuka about the situation later this week, after these meetings have settled."

"Good," said Misato, pulling him closer to her. "Then we can get back to where we left off."

Alarm klaxons began sounding throughout the elevator destroying the moment. Misato and Kaji sighed in defeat.

"So much for that idea, pretty lady."

Misato shot him a daring glance as she reached for the emergency stop switch. "I'll get to you later, Kaji."

"Captain Misato Katsuragi, please report to Command. Code One. Captain Misato Katsuragi, please report to Command," came an impassive voice over the intercom.

"I understood what that meant when the alarms went off!" yelled Misato. "I'm sorry Kaji, another time." She stepped off the elevator and strode down the corridor. Kaji held the door to watch her go and smiled.

***

Shinji was involved. That was the best word to describe it. He'd been sitting with Pen-Pen in his lap for the better part of a half-hour, a pile of fish off to the side. It had started off quietly; Pen-Pen just sitting there as Shinji gave him fish, but then Shinji began to demand more from the willing listener. Pen-Pen didn't criticize, but simply sat there waiting for the fish to keep coming while Shinji talked about his life outside of the Evangelion project, or rather his lack of one and what he was willing to do to get one.

Pen-Pen simply sat there, its eyes following the fish as it waved around in Shinji's hand as he talked animatedly about life. It would flutter through the air for a minute or so and then make its way into Pen-Pen's waiting gullet. Pen-Pen would quickly gulp down the fish happily and wait for the young EVA pilot to pick up another fish. It was free food, he wouldn't knock it.

Shinji was so involved with his feeding of the genetically engineered warm water penguin that he missed the door chime, followed by the small whisk of the electronic door. In her rush to get to work on time after the morning's fiasco, Misato it appeared had neglected to lock the door. Still talking about Asuka, Shinji didn't hear the two boys enter the apartment or make their way to the living room. 

Kesuke and Touji could only stare wide-eyed as Shinji talked so animatedly to the Penguin. Their eyes went wide as he went for another fish and began waving it about. He sighed quietly and simply held it out limply for Pen-Pen who took it graciously, swallowing it almost whole. 

"Shinji? You ok?" Touji dared to ask. 

Shinji looked up, his eyes wide in horror as he realized he had an audience. His mouth lay slightly agape as the two boys stared on in disbelief. Kesuke made a move for his camera bag and Shinji leapt up and ran for the balcony, crying out "It's not how it looks!" all the way there.

*** 

Misato entered Central Dogma above the three Super Computers below, her hair flowing out behind her. Ikari was already at his place behind command, his fingers already resting against his nose. Fuyutski stood behind and off to the side, hands behind his back as always. Misato nodded more out of courtesy than anything else and made her way over to the command staff, where Ritsuko already stood evaluating the situation. 

"What have we got?" asked Misato, all business. 

"It appears to be an angel," answered Ritsuko. "It has been verified. Skills and weakness unknown, but for one. We can't pick up its AT Field, or any other kind of scanner imaging on it. According to our computers it's not even there. I have a feeling we're going to be relying on visuals only on this one." 

"How'd we find out about it if we can't see it?" 

"UN peacekeepers picked it up 2 miles from shore, heading inland. They engaged, but weren't willing to risk another N2 mine or bomb. I think they're actually learning." 

Misato smiled at Ritsuko's snide remarks and leaned forward on the back of the chair before her. "Have them prep all three EVA units. We'll sortie Units 01 and 02. Rei will sit in as back up." She turned to Ikari for a go ahead. He simply stared ahead at the advancing monster on the screen. "And get those warnings out to the civilians. I want no casualties at all if possible. The pilots should know what to do when those go off. If not, I'll be forced to have a long discussion with each of them." 

"If not I'm se you could just turn them over your knee," said Ritsuko. Misato ignored her. The techs leaned forward and began carrying out Misato's orders. It was time to go to a Level One Alert.

*** 

Shinji leaned on the railing, trying desperately to ignore his two friends who sat on the lounge chairs openly picking on him. He felt the breeze on his face again, wishing now that he had thought to check the door before he'd sat down with Pen-Pen to discuss life. Their antics again made him turn around as Touji pulled Kesuke close and began pretending to kiss him. 

"Oh, Asuka, I love you I love you!" he cried. 

"You're so handsome Shinji! Please don't ever let me go!" chanted Kesuke. 

The EVA pilot leaned back on the railing facing them this time, a cold look on his face. He was beginning to tire of what had become a running ritual between the three boys. 

"You two need to grow up," he said quietly. 

"Nani?" cried the two friends in unison. 

"We need to grow up?" asked Touji. "You're the one pining after a lost cause Shinji my boy. Asuka is taken up here," he tapped at his head. "She's completely infatuated with Kaji and some little flowers aren't going to change that. Nothing will." 

"Oh no!" cried Kesuke. "He's twitter-pated!" 

It was Touji and Shinji's turn to look at their mutual friend. "Nani?" 

"It's from an old movie my mom took me to trying to get me out of war and weapons. It's about these animals in the woods and the boy animals get all googly over the girl animals and the boys that don't get affected said that the boys that were, were twitter-pated." 

"You watch too much TV," said Touji. 

"I'm serious! It was a very dangerous condition as I recall. It made them do extreme things for these girls. You'd better watch yourself Shinji or she'll get you killed out there!" 

Shinji just shook his head. "I am not twitter-pated." 

Touji and Kesuke simply looked inside at Pen-Pen and the nearly devoured pile of fish. Both of them looked back at him disbelievingly. 

"Oh?" 

"I'm not! I am completely over Asuka! I…" began Shinji. Sirens cut him off, followed by the announcement to seek shelter due to the incoming attack. Shinji hung his head and headed inside to get his shoes on for the trek over to NERV and the waiting EVA-01. He was not up to this, especially after this morning.

*** 

The Angel walked the countryside slowly, covering several miles every few minutes with just a few steps. Its slow pace did little to hide its deadliness. Spikes and claws extended from many areas on it, white poking through the blackness of its outer shell. It had no eyes, merely a giant red sphere mounted on what appeared to be a head. Its purpose was quite clear. The Angel was a killing machine seeking out something mankind had no business possessing, a chance to alter their future. It would get what it was sent here for, and nothing could stop it. The Angel had learned from its predecessor's mistakes. It would not make the same ones this visit.

*** 

Shinji, Asuka and Rei rode the escalator down to the holding tanks in silence. Shinji was too embarrassed to talk, Asuka too angry, and Rei too involved in what laid ahead. Shinji stood with his head lowered, his eyes not really focusing on anything at all. The ride seemed to be going forever for the pilot of EVA-01. He wanted to be away from all of this now. But he couldn't run away. Misato needed him. Rei needed him. He had a responsibility now. Shinji sighed a light, barely perceptible sigh.

Asuka heard the sigh and wheeled on him, her right hand flaring out and striking Shinji's left cheek sending him flailing into the railing of the escalator.

"Snap out of it!" she cried. "You act like this against the angel and you get all of us killed! I don't know about you, but I don't feel like dying today! So you'd better get over what ever is ailing you and soon!" Asuka spun back around and started down the escalator, no longer willing to wait for it to bring her to her EVA. Shinji could only slump against the railing holding his cheek.

He could not understand her, and he knew now he probably never would. Slowly, the fifteen-year-old pilot stood, regaining his strength. 

"She is afraid," said Rei quietly.

Shinji could only stand there stunned. Rei was talking to him and it wasn't about the EVAs!

"She is afraid to love, like you. You are both alike. Time will tell," Rei added without turning around, her blue hair blowing lightly in the artificial breeze generated by their motion. Shinji nodded his head in agreement. 

"Arigato," said Shinji quietly.

***

Asuka pressed the switch activating her plug suit. She loved the feeling of it as it tightened on her. It was strange, but it felt really good as well. She couldn't nail it down. Walking up the gangway to the insertion plug, Asuka's thoughts drifted to Shinji and how she'd treated him that morning. She hadn't been the nicest of people that day, but she'd gotten sick f the ogling. She had a nice body. She knew it. She didn't want to be reminded of it every time she went out in public or left her room however. It only mattered when Kaji was around. Even that was slipping from her though as Misato and Kaji drew close together again. Asuka sighed as she sat down in the pilot's chair. Perhaps she'd been too hard on Shinji after all. He was at least trying for her affections. It was more than anyone else had ever done.

She breathed deeply as the insertion plug twisted into the body of her EVA and began filling with the breathing liquid. She adjusted quickly and began tuning her mind into her EVA, switching its processing language back to German so she'd be more effective. It was more difficult to fight thinking in Japanese even if she was fluent in both, and her EVA synched up with her better in German anyway. She felt a lurch and knew she was being moved in for launch. 

Misato appeared on one of her many viewing areas in the plug. "We're going to be sending Asuka and Shinji out first. Rei you will be back up. Asuka, you'll be the first out against this new Angel. Get to your weapons and prepare for a long-range assault. It looks pretty nasty and I don't want you getting into a hand to hand fight until I know what we're dealing with.

"Hai," answered Rei and Shinji. Asuka frowned. Those two were so alike sometimes.

"Acknowledged. Ready to sortie," answered Asuka.

"Evangelion Unit 02, launch!"

Asuka braced herself for the sudden acceleration that followed, feeling a little bit of breakfast on the way up. She forced it back down and prepared to be thrown back the other way as her Eva came to a sudden stop. This was one of the more exhilarating parts of piloting an EVA, and the one to most make you lose your lunch. The main door in front of her fell away and she felt her Eva fall slightly forward from the latches. She inched forward using the building of Tokyo-3 for cover. 

"EVA-02 sortie successful. I have a line on the target, recommend use of assault rifle."

"Acknowledged Asuka. Building to your right."

Almost on cue, the side of the building folded in revealing the large high-tech weapon. The EVA pulled it out and prepped itself for combat. Now all Asuka needed was her back up to arrive.

***

"How are their synch ratios?" asked Ritsuko over a clipboard.

"We're looking at nearly 60% on Unit 02 and 65% on Unit 01. Confidence is high."

"Good," said Misato. "Let's keep it that way. Launch Evangelion Unit 01!" 

The techs watched on the main monitor as EVA-01 sped away up the chutes towards the surface. The ground opened up a good mile from the target and the EVA shot up into the noonday sun. The docking clamps were released and the Eva lurched forward from its prison.

"Good luck Shinji-kun," Misato whispered. 

***

Shinji opened a direct-line with Asuka. They would have to work together on this for sure and he wasn't about to let her make the first move without some kind of consensus. 

"Asuka, any ideas?"

Asuka shook her head as she peered around the building.

"We have no idea what it's capable of. The only way to find that out is to test it. You'd better grab yourself an assault rifle as well."

"Hai."

Shinji put the request in to command and it was quickly opened up for him. EVA-01 plucked the weapon from the mock building and hefted it against its side as it crouched along the buildings. He didn't know exactly where the Angel was, but Asuka knew. He was her back up on this one. Misato wanted a long-range test first and this was it.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Asuka."

__

I must be strong. I must not run. I must face my fear. I will conquer my fear.

Asuka got the Angel in her sights before she leapt up form behind the building she was using for cover, her EVA extending to its full height. It pressed the trigger on the rifle sending a hail of bullets towards the Angel. None of them did much to it as they bounced off the AT Field that supposedly wasn't there. The Angel became very agitated and whipped around to face Unit 02. Its arm-like appendages flailed back and shot forward loosing several of the large spikes that adorned the nightmares body towards Asuka. She dropped quickly behind a building, but it had anticipated that move as the spike went flying through the building nothing more than a few feet from her EVAs head.

Asuka let out a small yelp.

"Asuka!" came Shinji's voice over the comm channel.

"I'm fine," she said sternly. "It didn't even graze me. Now pay attention next time! I want you to distract it this time while I fire. I want to see how strong this thing's AT Field really is."

"Hai."

Shinji pulled his EVA up from the ground and whipped around to face the monster in Tokyo-3's midst. He let loose with a barrage of bullets much like Asuka had, only Shinji had anticipated the Angel's attack and was ready to leap out of the way when it launched its deadly spikes. Soaring through the air, Shinji dropped it into a run and fired again, drawing the Angel's attention away from Asuka.

Asuka stood and fired quickly, utilizing the same maneuver Shinji had to get out of the Angel's attack pattern. But it didn't attack here again. Asuka stood confused for a moment, then began firing again. Her weapon was having no affect on the AT Field and it appeared that it had lost all interest in Asuka and was concentrating entirely on Unit 01.

***

"It's going after Shinji? Should we be worried?" Misato asked Ritsuko.

"I don't understand why it would go after Shinji like that. The EVAs are almost identical except for a few modifications. I don't know why it would perceive Unit 01 as a bigger threat."

"Maybe it's not the unit, but the pilot that it's worried about," said Misato quietly enough that only Ritsuko could hear.

"A distinct possibility," nodded the blonde scientist. "They do work well together now though. You did a great job with them."

"Let's hope that it all works out." Misato frowned, remembering the incident this morning. Maybe she should have sortied Rei with Shinji. It was a little late to second-guess that now. They continued to watch the battle unfold on the viewing screen, still with no sign of the Angel on their scanners, just their viewers.

***

Asuka and Shinji had both come to the conclusion that their separate attacks were not working. They'd moved closer together and had been concentrating on one area that seemed to be growing weaker as they attacked it.

Asuka was elated. "It's working, Shinji! Our plan is working!" Asuka had turned away from the Angel in one brief second, and that brief second it utilized to launch a volley of its deadly payload at her. She didn't hear Shinji scream her name, nor see him leap in front of her EVA to take the blast. She only realized what happened when Unit 01 twitched before her and slumped towards her EVA. The spikes had penetrated the brain casing, the chest cavity and had gone through the back as well. Asuka dropped the rifle to catch the EVA in her arms before it could fall to the ground. 

Tears welled up in here eyes as she realized the extent of the damage to Unit 01. She began to understand just how much she meant to the pilot of the fallen Eva.

"Shinji?" 

Asuka wept.

***

"We have zero brain activity!" cried a voice from above.

"Brain casing is cracked! Upper body sustained heavy damage! My god! The insertion plug is cracked! I get no readings from the pilot!" announced another tech.

Misato and Ritsuko could only stare at the monitors reading zero life signs. Tears welled up in Misato's eyes. Ritsuko could only shake her head in astonishment. 

"They went through the casing like it was nothing! How? That's not possible!" cried the first tech.

Misato turned away. The Angel had simply stopped after Shinji had fallen. She bit down on her hand to keep from crying out. 'Shinji-kun," she muttered. "Poor Shinji-kun." She couldn't issue any orders. Everything hurt.

Ikari watched in dismay as his crew fell apart. He knew casualties were to be expected. The Angel was still up there and he needed order. He stood up and pointed to the techs. "Sortie Rei! Destroying that Angel is our top priority right now." The techs wasted no time, shoving emotions aside they flew over the controls. Gendo sat back down to check his private monitor. "Make me proud, Rei."

"Your son is gone," said Rei coldly. "I will do my best."

***

Asuka sat holding what was left of Unit 01 in her arms. Shinji was in there. He had done this for her. Protected her, after all the hell she had put him through, he had saved her from this fate. She lay EVA-01 out on the ground quietly.

"Rest well, Shinji-kun. May you find peace wherever you are. Know that I shall avenge you." Asuka shot a look up at the Angel. After it had taken down Shinji's EVA it had simply started to walk away. It had decided Asuka was not a threat. It was dead wrong. Smiling coldly she opened up her battery tower and pulled her progressive knife and activated it.

Letting out a primal scream Asuka charged the Angel. The EVAs feet struck the ground hard as it ran towards its prey. Asuka shoved hard with her knife, its blade slowly carving into the weakened AT Field. Sparks flew all about her EVA as the field generated by her EVA began conflicting with the Angels. It turned suddenly, preparing to launch another volley, but the target was to close. It struck then using its claws as it raked into the EVAs shell. Asuka felt little as she shoved harder with her blade, her target suddenly quite clear, the Angel's precious red eye. The Angel tried to claw harder, its death imminent with Asuka's knife. 

Sparks flew as her knife pierced the red bauble shooting sparks everywhere. Asuka held her position as she pushed harder. The Angel twitched and fell to its knees. A few seconds later an explosion ripped through the area, engulfing both EVAs and the exposed buildings. 

Rei arrived just after the explosion and found both EVA-01 and EVA-02 standing side by side.

***

After salvaging EVA-01 they'd found the cracked plug inside, and amazingly enough, a barely living Shinji Ikari. They did what they could for him, placing him in the same hospital room he'd occupied before. Misato had done her best to make him comfortable, but the one who had really pulled through was Asuka, watching over him whenever she could for a week. Gendo sighed and turned off his monitor.

"The damage to the EVAs?" he inquired of Fuyutski.

"EVA-01 needs more work than EVA-02, but both survived remarkably intact. Shinji I'm told should recover. Asuka made an excellent peak rating with her EVA. While she was attacking the Angel she maxed out her synch ratio to 100%. I'm told she's never come that close before."

Gendo said nothing but continued to look out over his office. "Our test Angel ran smoothly. Maybe now EVA-02 will be more effective." 

***

Shinji started awake as if coming out of a terrible dream. He sat back as a few things puzzled him. He was back in the hospital with the unfamiliar ceiling. But he heard his music. He reached up weakly and pulled on the cord holding his headphones in. Someone had brought his audio files in. He sat up gingerly and saw a mop full of strawberry blonde hair laying on his bed. Gently he brushed away the hair to reveal Asuka's face underneath, soundly asleep. He smiled weakly as he realized who had brought him his music. He felt something soft brush against his right hand and he picked it up.

It was a rose with a note attached. 

He unrolled the note and began to read, and as he read tears formed in his deep brown eyes. Asuka had written it. He recognized the writing. Turning his head back he saw Asuka had woken. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. Smiling she headed for the door.

"Wait!" Shinji cried out weakly.

Asuka paused and turned around. She blew him a kiss and mouthed the words 'Thank you' and headed out the door.

"I guess the flower was a good idea after all," Shinji thought to himself.

END


End file.
